mml3_project_servbotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tron's Mission 01 Story
Servbots Retrieved from "http://mml3- project-servbots.wikia.com/wiki/Servbot_Database" Part 1: The Setup It seems like an normal day at the Garden of Eden, Well... Now it's been the Lex Love Hotel for a few years now hasn't? Many of the people who use to visit it are upset, but the kind of clients Lex managed to attract still came even after he was arrested. These fat cats all enjoyed their wealth and had made what was once a pure place where nature, the ruins of old, and people lived together, Into a den of sin, gambling, and perverted acts. Tron "But who cares about that! All we need to do is get the money these slime balls have!" Servbot 125 "Roger! We are closing in, Master Teisel and Master Bon are in place and awaiting your signal." Tron "It's been a while in planning but this mission will be all we need... Then we can pay them back for the money they lent us to build up the ship..." Servbot 2147 "You're suit is ready for deployment, I'll take over the command of the Drache while you and #125 prepare to descend in the Gustaff. 1427, 161, and myself will follow when the Drache has safely landed!" Tron "Good, Let's man our stations, We got a hotel to plunder!" All Servbots "Roger!" Part 2: The Mission Tron and #125 drop down from the Drache and land on the roof of the building, it's covered with weeds, grass, and white like metal. It really does resemble a ruin, however modern things such as fountains also dot the landscape. There are many people around here getting tans. All of whom are naturally very surprised when Tron lands. Tron quickly gives off a warning shot into the sky. Tron "I don't see any valuables in your tiny revealing swim suits, so I think it's best for you to all to stay calm and listen to what I'm about to say." The Drache drops down and 161 and 1427 come out holding bags. The two proceed to tie everyone up so that they won't cause a panic. They begin leading them to the Drache, which takes about ten at a time and drops them off at the edge of the island. Tron "Less people to get in our way... It seems like Teisel and Bon are getting most of the heat, I'll be able to ransack the place with no resistance at this rate." Once all the people on the roof had been moved to the edge of the island they parked the Drache and descended into the top floors of the building, which was barely guarded by a few Birdbots who were quickly dispatched. They were in the VIPs section and they'd managed to nab a million zenny worth of stuff already. Tron "Too easy, Glyde was suppose to be here... You'd think his main force would be patrolling the place..." Servbot 161 "Miss Tron, We've already filled the amount the Drache we had could carry with loot. Should we report back to Master Teisel and Bon?" At that time Servbot 1427 walked down from having been to the roof. Servbot 1427 "I hate to bring bad news, but a giant Bird ate the Drache." The Servbot said with really no hint of emotion, just stating the most absurd thing matter of factually. Tron "... A... Giant... Bird... ate the Drache?" She said shaking 1427 angrily with the hands of the Gustaff. Servbot 1427 "This is why I don't like bringing bad news @w@" She lets him go, he promptly falls down. They quickly run to the roof. Part 2: The Bird It was about as big as the building, which was almost the size of the island, It cast a huge shadow. It's wings flapped and causes the Gustaff to be pushed back into the wall. Tron "What the heck is that thing!?" Servbot 1427 "It's a bird." Tron quickly punched 1427. Servbot 125 "Well... It is a bird." Tron "Oh shut up! I don't need you to point that out." Servbot 125 "Servbot 2147 and all of our loot are inside it, what should we do Miss Tron?" Tron "Arr... We've got no choice but to attack it and hope my Brothers can keep the rest of the guards busy... Is this thing working for Glyde?" The Gustaff runs and grabs onto the talons of the bird as it soars into the air at high speeds. #161 and 1427 holding onto the Gustaff holding onto the bird. It was obviously an incredibly dangerous and stupid idea. Servbot 161 "I can't hold on much longer!!!" The Servbot falls, #1427 grabs his hand. Servbot 1427 "I won't let go!" Servbot 161 "But you must! We can't both die, leave me... Finish the mission... The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few!!!" Tron "Will you two shut up! Even if you fell you know you'd be fine! Jezz..." Servbot 161 "She killed it." Tron "Killed what?" Servbot 125 "The mood." Tron "GOD JUST FOCUS ON THE BIRD THAT ATE OUR SHIP!" Servbots "...Roger..." The Gustaff is kicked into the air by the Bird which then bends down and bites down on it with it's beak, The Gustaff just barely managing to hold it's mouth from crushing them. Tron "Give back..." "My..." "STOLEN MONEY!" Tron launches a missile into the birds mouth which travels down and causes it to start to explode. It suddenly starts changing into a brown looking Reaverbot of the same shape as the bird. The Drache falls out of it's belly and onto the roof. Everyone "We did it!" Teisel "Tron... Can you hear me? We've managed to obtain everything here and we're heading back, How did you do?" Tron "Total Victory!" MISSION COMPLETE